


The Reason, Perhaps

by itbeajen



Series: Showers of Flowers [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Flower Language, Fluff, Gen, flower shop au, may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Python never really understood why he put so much effort into making these flower arrangements.Or maybe he does.





	The Reason, Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo

There are times where he isn't sure why he agreed to helping out here. But then there are moments when he remembers exactly why he decided to do this. As he watched the customers eyes light up in pure adoration and fondness at each of his new creations, the prominent smirk on his face lifts  _just slightly_  into a smile.  
  
But perhaps the real reason was you. You used to be  _just_ another customer. That was until you came back almost every month, to twice a month, to every week. He learned your name, recognized your favorite flowers, but despite all the small talk between you and him, he's still not quite sure why you came back so often.  
  
"Maybe she likes you."   
  
Python remembers scoffing at that idea alone when Clive first brought it up. Him? Someone interested in  _him_? He shook his head, a smirk lifting his lips as he dismissed the thoughts away. There's no way that someone would be interested in him.  
  
But as he hears the door bell jingle and he straightens out his posture, he can't help but genuinely smile at the sight of you. Upon seeing your returning gesture, he sighed, mostly to himself. Perhaps it was possible that people would be interested in him, after all, he couldn't help but be intrigued by the way you would laugh at his comments.   
  
Ultimately though, it was the way you'd so gently and fondly thank him. Adoration and unadulterated appreciation laced in the one of your voice and clearly displayed through the bright orbs of your eyes. He's shaken out of his thoughts though when you call out for his name again, a hand waving teasingly before him and he chuckled.   
  
"Python?" He finally looks at you, and you laughed, "What's wrong with you today?"  
  
His eyes widened, and he shook his head, "Nah. I'm fine."  
  
" _Really_?"  
  
"You  _don't_  believe me?" Python teasingly asked. He leaned forward over the counter, and you chuckled, "Not with  _that_  smug look on your face."   
  
Python chuckled and you asked, "Hey, can you make me an arrangement again?"  
  
He lifted an eyebrow and asked, "What'll it be for today?"  
  
"Surprise me."  
  
_Surprise you? More like surprise me._  Python leaned away from the counter, and brushed off his apron and slowly drawled, "Surprise  _you?_ "  
  
You nodded, and then laughed, "I always have something in mind, but why don't you surprise me today? Make me an arrangement that... reminds you of me."  
  
His eyes widened, but immediately the surprise ridden expression was replaced with one of amusement and disbelief. "You're ridiculous."  
  
"Well, I love your arrangements, I'm certain you know what I like the most," you paused, and a bright smile crosses your visage, "So I know you'll do well!"  
  
He shook his head, about to retort, but he finds himself unable to. Not when the first thing that came to his mind was not you, but rather a certain purple flower that always reminded him of you. He sighed upon the realization, but upon seeing the way your smile was so filled with joy as you surveyed the shop, he knows that you are,  ~~perhaps,~~  the underlying reason as to why he was so devoted to this job.

**Author's Note:**

> A lavender flower signifies devotion.
> 
> This is also dedicated to my RGB Dev Team. I love you guys.


End file.
